Okita Sougo
Okita Sougo (沖田 総悟, Okita Sōgo?) est le capitaine de la 1ère Division du Shinsengumi, il a été stagiaire au dojo de Kondô Isao dans sa jeunesse. Histoire Durant son enfance, ses parents ont disparu, laissant sa sœur aînée, Okita Mitsuba, l’élèver seule dans leur village d'origine. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Puis un jour, il attira l'attention de Kondô Isao qui le pris en tant que stagiaire dans son Dojo. Il a alors grandi dans le Dojo avec Kondo, et respecte ce dernier. Cependant, après qu'un nouveau étudiant, Hijikata Toushirou ait rejoint le dojo, Sougo est devenu plus distant éprouvant le sentiment que Hijikata attirait plus l'attention de Kondo. Sougo remarqua alors qu'Hijikata s’était lié d'amitié pour Kondo et Mitsuba. Quelques années plus tard, Sougo ainsi que les autres étudiants du Dojo, partirent pour Edo et par la suite, mirent en place le Shinsengumi. Okita Mitsuba voulait aller avec Sougo pour veiller sur lui être et avec Hijikata. Cependant, après qu'Hijikata ait refusé sa demande, la haine de Sougo vis-à-vis d'Hijikata n'en pris que plus d'ampleur. Apparence Sougo a les cheveux brun clair avec une frange irrégulière et des yeux brun-rouge (dans l'animé mais qui sont bleus dans le manga), Il porte parfois un masque de sommeil rouge qui représente des yeux pour dormir au boulot. Il porte la tenue de haut-gradé du Shinsengumi. Il est sous-entendu à plusieurs reprises dans le manga que Sougo est un beau jeune homme, notamment par Shinpachi qui dit que sa beauté est son seul point positif. Il se promène souvent avec un bazooka sur l'épaule. Personnalité Il a un visage innocent et pur mais c'est un véritable petit sadique pervers à la limite du psychopathe. Il se qualifie souvent d'assassin, de meurtrier comme lors de l'arc d'adieu au shinsengumi où il parle de lui en ces termes " Je ne suis plus qu'un meurtrier sans muselière. Je ne vous enverrai pas en taule mais directement dans la marmite des enfers. Et non pas par devoir mais par pur plaisir " Il adore humilier ses alliés et mettre leurs vies en danger. Il a une personnalité dominante. Malgré tout, il a le sens du devoir et de la justice allant jusqu'à endosser la responsabilité d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et étouffer une affaire pour protéger des innocents (Arc Rokkaku). Il est très attaché à ses compagnons.. Il dort souvent durant les réunions du Shinsengumi ou même à l'entraînement en portant un masque sur les yeux. Il a l'air serein et un peu trop détendu mais il s'agit en fait d'un excellent élément, un policier sérieux qui entraîne d'ailleurs les Yorozuyas à régler certaines enquêtes dans lesquels il ne peut intervenir (Arc Rengokukan). Il est perçu comme le samouraï le plus fort et le plus talentueux du Shinsengumi. Il parle toujours sur un ton nonchalant. Il peut paraître macho, du fait qu'il entretient des relations tordues avec les femmes comme lorsqu'il taquine Kagura sur son ovulation. Sa marque de commerce est un énorme bazooka, duquel il tire sans se soucier de la population ou des dégâts qu'il pourrait causer. Il aime mâcher du chewing-gum. Sa couleur est le bleu. Relations Familles * Okita Mitsuba : Elle est la soeur aînée de Sougo. Il la chérit et il est très attaché à sa sœur car c'est elle qui l'a élevé dés son plus jeune âge, il parle de façon courtoise en sa compagnie,agit poliment et en apparence gentiment (il attaque au bazooka les inspecteurs du Shinsengumi lorsque sa sœur a le dos tourné). Il est très protecteur à son égard, notamment parce qu'elle souffre de lourds problèmes de santé. Il lui ressemble sur le plan physique. Lorsque sa sœur est de passage à Edo, il se réjouit de sa venue et à l'idée de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Il l'accueille avec joie. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle mène une vie heureuse et normale et qu'elle rencontre le bonheur. Malheureusement, elle décédera des suites de sa maladie. Il la pleurera à son chevet. Lors de cet arc, la tension entre Hijikata et lui aura atteint son paroxysme et ils en viendront aux mains. Etant donné la relation ambiguë qui lie ce dernier à sa sœur et des sentiments amoureux qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Hijikata Toushirou ayant été le seul véritable amour de sa vie. Amis et Alliés * Kagura: Sougo la surnomme China musume, qui signifie la nana chinoise. Il entretient une rivalité avec elle depuis que son scarabée de combat a tué le Bousier sacré de cette dernière lors d'un jeu. Ils se chamaillent et se battent à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisent , malgré cela Kagura le soutiendra et lui viendra en aide à plusieurs reprises, il en fera de même pour elle et la protégera lors de différentes occasions (L'arc de Rokkaku, l'arc de Yagyuu, l'arc de l'adieu du Shinsengumi entre autre). Ils forment un bon duo comique et ont une bonne synchronisation au combat. Ils partagent un goût commun pour les tendances sadique. Kagura est l'un des rares personnages capable d'agacer et de tenir tête à Sougo. Sougo dévoile qu'il connaît bien Kagura durant l'arc de la maladie imaginaire où Kagura prétend qu'elle est mourante. Il est le seul à reconnaître aussitôt la supercherie et a profité de la situation. Avant de quitter Edo, Sougo viendra dire au-revoir à son éternelle rivale, il exprimera à cette occasion son inquiétude à l'idée de les laisser seuls (Les Yorozuyas) protéger Edo durant leur absence. Elle lui rappellera alors que son rôle n'est pas de s'inquiéter pour elle mais de la combattre et d'agir en bon rival comme il l'a toujours fait. Ils se chamailleront alors une dernière fois avant de se promettre d'être plus forts encore lors de leur prochaine rencontre et de ne plus laisser quiconque les battre. * Hijikata : Hijikata Toushirou est le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi et donc le supérieur de Sougo. Sougo fait sa connaissance alors qu'il est encore enfant lorsque ce dernier rejoint le dojo de Kondo Isao. Ils sont tous les trois originaires du même village. Il admettra qu'il envie l'attention que ses proches lui porteront et qu'il n'appréciera pas de devoir partager sa sœur et Kondo avec lui. Malgré sa supériorité hiérarchique, Sougo ne respecte pas son autorité et s'amuse à lui jouer des tours comme empoisonner sa mayonnaise ou jouer de sa peur des fantômes et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il tente quotidiennement de le tuer. A première vue, il semble convoiter sa position de vice-commandant. Seulement on apprendra plus tard, qu'il lui voue une rancune tenace parce qu'Hijikata a rejeté la déclaration de sa sœur. Néanmoins malgré cette rancune apparente, Sougo témoigne d'un respect et d'une loyauté sans faille vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs comme lors de l'arc de l'adieu du Shinsengumi où il refuse d'agir par lui-même et attend les ordres de son vice-commandant. Sougo appelle quelques fois Hijikata, Hijikata Konoyaro, qui signifie connard d'Hijikata. * Kondo Isao : Kondo est le commandant du Shinsengumi et donc le supérieur d'Okita Sougo. Il rencontre Kondo lorsqu'il est petit, Kondo l'intégrera à son dojo et lui apprendra le maniement du sabre. Dès lors il le suivra dans sa quête d'Edo et dans la création du Shinsengumi. Il lui accorde énormément de respect et lui est fidèle. Si bien qu'il devient fou de rage lorsque la vie de ce dernier est en jeu comme lors de l'arc de la Crise du Shinsengumi où Itou Kamotarou cherche à voler la place de Kondo et prendre la tête du Shinsengumi. Malgré tout le respect qu'il lui porte, il lui arrive de tourner Kondo en dérision. * Sakata Gintoki : Il surnomme Gintoki, Danna qui est une marque de respect signifiant patron. Il a du respect pour Gintoki car lui aussi entretient une relation houleuse et conflictuelle avec Hijikata Toushirou. Ensemble on les surnomme le duo sadique. Lorsqu'il apprend que Gintoki a battu Kondo ainsi qu'Hijikata, il exprimera son souhait de vouloir un jour se mesurer à lui et le combattre. Ils se battront brièvement lorque Sougo sera possédé par un sabre maudit. Lorsque Mitsuba, la sœur de Sougo est de passage à Edo, elle demandera à son frère s'il est parvenu à se faire des amis et pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il lui présentera Gin comme étant son meilleur ami. Il sollicitera son aide à plusieurs reprises et en viendra même à se confier auprès de lui. Ils entretiennent tous les deux une relation de bonne camaraderie. * Otae Shimura: Du fait que Kondo est devenu le stalkeur attitré d'Otae, Sougo la considère un peu comme sa belle-sœur et tente d'ailleurs d'empêcher le mariage arrangé de Kondo avec une princesse gorille. Comme tous les personnages masculins, il craint Otae et reconnaît sa violence. * Shimura Shinpachi : Il est le petit frère d'Otae ainsi que l'un des Yorozuyas qui travaillent au côté de Gintoki, ils se rencontrent donc souvent. Alors que Shinpachi communique avec une fille par correspondance à l'aide de bouteilles jetées à la mer, Gintoki prend un cliché de Sougo et l'envoie à cette dernière. Lorsque viendra le moment de rencontrer cette jeune fille, Okita Sougo jouera donc le rôle de Shinpachi. * Sarutobi Ayame : Il reconnaît en elle une bonne candidate masochiste et lui propose de passer du bon temps ensemble. * Matsudaira Katakuriko : est le préfet d'Edo en charge du Shinsengumi et des autres corps de police de la ville. Il est donc le supérieur de Sougo. Matsudaira sollicitera plusieurs fois son intervention pour ruiner les rencards de sa fille. Il se fera alors appeler Assassin Sougo 13. Il lui confiera aussi à lui ainsi qu’à Hijikata et Kondo la protection du Shogun lors de ses sorties au sein du peuple, au ski ou bien au bar d'hôtesses. Lors d’un épisode il fera mine de lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour honorer la requête de son épouse et mettra ça sur le dos d’Hijikata. * Kotarou Katsura: Au départ, il pourchasse Katsura avec hargne et détermination à chaque fois que ce dernier a le malheur de croiser sa route. Le Shinsengumi et les mouvements terroristes Joi étant des ennemis naturels mais ils finiront par unir leur force pour sauver Kondo et Matsudaira et leur épargner une exécution. * Nobume : Elle est membre de la police Mimawarigumi. Elle le prend en chasse aussitôt qu'elle fait sa connaissance et reconnait en lui le regard d'un meurtrier. Ils s'affronteront à deux reprises et finiront par s'allier durant l'arc de l'adieu du Shinsengumi. Ennemis Les ennemis du Shinsengumi sont ses ennemis, à savoir tous ceux qui font parti du mouvement Jôi. * Itou Kamotarou : C'est un cadre important du Shinsengumi. Il sera absent un long moment à son retour, il évincera Hijikata en s'alliant à Sougo. Son but ultime est de provoquer une rébellion dans les rangs du Shinsengumi afin de prendre la place de Kondo. Sougo fera mine de le suivre et de s'allier à ses côtés puisqu'ils partagent tous les deux une certaine animosité à l'encontre d'Hijikata mais il protégera en réalité Kondo et assassinera les hommes qui l'ont trahis et qui se sont joints à Itou. * Kamui : Kamui est le frère aîné de Kagura ainsi que le capitaine de la 7ième division des Harusame. Il est le second protagoniste à remarquer le regard assassin de Sougo. Sougo Okita attirera son attention et son intérêt durant l'arc de l'assassinat du shogun. Ils s'affronteront dans un combat sur un navire alors que la mission de Sougo consiste à protéger la petite sœur du Shogun, la princesse Soyô Hime mais leur affrontement sera interrompu lors d'une explosion qui surviendra sur le navire. * Utsuro : Il a été anciennement le maître de Gintoki, Katsura Koutarou et Shinsuke Takasugi. Sougo le rencontrera sur le champs de bataille lors de l'arc de d'adieu du Shinsengumi. Il en tremblera d'excitation éprouvant pour la première fois la sensation d'avoir face à lui un adversaire qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de battre. * Tenshouin Naraku : Il 'agit d'une organisation secrète d'assassin, fondé par Utsuro et qui travaille pour le compte du gouvernement Bakufu. Sougo les affrontera à deux reprises. D'abord lors de l'arc de l'assassinat du Shogun et ensuite durant l'arc de l'adieu du Shinsengumi. * Nobu Nobu Hitotsubashi: Il est le nouveau Shogun désigné après l'assassinat de Shige Shige. Il est l'ennemi du Shinsengumi étant donné qu'il fait éliminer l'ancien Shogun puis après l'arc de l'assassinat du Shogun, il ordonnera la dissolution du Shinsengumi et les remplacera par le Mimawarigumi et ordonnera également l'exécution de Kondo et de Matsudaira. Compétences Okita Sougo se distingue par son maniement fluide, sanglant et agressif du sabre mais surtout pour sa fatale rapidité. Il est ainsi capable de traverser une foule tel un éclair, ne laissant que des cadavres ensanglantés derrière lui. Si l’adversaire est de taille, il peut se montrer stratège et espiègle comme lorsqu’il trompe Kamui et lui donne l’illusion qu’il a perdu un bras. Il est reconnu comme étant le meilleur et le plus redoutable escrimeur du Shinsengumi, il mène l'avant-garde. Il utilise un fourreau excaliburien du nom de Sayaka qu'il aurait acheté dans une boutique à New-York. Il fut provisoirement le possesseur du sabre maudit, Maganagi. Le katana qu'il utilise ordinairement est un Kiku-ichimonji RX-78, ce sabre possède un lecteur MP3 intégré (grâce auxquels il écoute des contes comiques) Il semblerait aussi qu'il dispose d'une grande force physique étant capable de se mesurer comme d'égale à égale avec des Yatos. Il fait souvent usage d'un bazooka lorsqu'il est en patrouille à l'extérieur. Il sert essentiellement à blesser Hijikata et lui attire aussi la colère des riverains qui lui reprochent son utilisation anarchique et insouciante de son arme. Citations * Hijikata Konoyaro (à Hijikata) * Danna (à Gintoki) * China Musume (à Kagura) * Ceci est un message adressé à l'alien. Tu es complètement encerclé. Abandonne cette résistance inutile et rends toi en paix, alien. Ta mère est venu tout droit de chez toi en pleurant. Elle ne t'as pas élevé pour devenir ce genre d'alien. '' * ''Je ne suis plus qu'un meurtrier sans muselière. Je ne vous enverrai pas en taule mais directement dans la marmite des enfers. Et non pas par devoir mais par pur plaisir. (aux terroristes Joï) * Hijikata a disparu ...Vous serez le suivant Ito Sensei. Je ne veux pas travailler ni sous ses ordres, ni sous les vôtres. Je n'ai qu'un seul patron. Dégagez le chemin ! La place à côté de lui est la mienne ! (à Itou Kamotarou) * Tu as vu comment il donne dans le stéréotype ? Il se prend pour Végéta. (à Shinpachi) * Les gars, pour ce qui est d'inventer des excuses bidons, notre commandant est le meilleur. (au Shinsengumi) * Gorille-saaaaaan ! (à Kondo) * Ma sœur, je suis un garçon chanceux. Des amis de ce calibre que l'on ne rencontre peut-être qu'une fois dans une vie, il se trouve que moi j'en ai trois... (à Mitsuba en pensant à Gin, Kondo et Hijikata) '' * ''C'est un honneur qu'un samouraï comme moi puisse jouer le rôle du sujet loyal et protecteur du Shogun. Que mon maître ou mes ennemis restent en vie dépend donc des coups portés par ma lame. Princesse ne posez pas un tel regard sur moi. Après tout je reste un camarade. (à la princesse Hime) * Dis, les illuminés qui ont une ombrelle ouverte 24h sur 24, il sont tous tordus ou quoi ? (à Kamui) * Kondo-san, je n'ai pas cessé de vous dire que la mauvaise chose à propos de vous, c'était que vous êtes une trop bonne personne. Vous accordez votre confiance à tout le monde et vous ne doutez jamais d'eux. Néanmoins, c'est parce que vous êtes ainsi que nous nous rassemblons autour de vous. C'est parce que vous êtes ainsi que nous nous battons à vos côtés. C'est parce que vous êtes ainsi que je prends la peine de risquer ma vie pour vous protéger. (à Kondo) * Vous êtes celui qui va être supprimé. Shinsengumi Kyokuchuu Hatto (code du guerrier), article 21 : La communication secrète avec l'ennemi ... Sera sanctionné. Chacun d'entre vous sera purgé par moi. En tant que capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi je vais vous offrir un dernier conseil. Lorsque vous faites face à un ennemi bien plus puissant que vous, prenez d'abord votre souffle, profondément, du fonds du cœur. Et au bon moment, jetez-vous tous sur lui et déchiquetez-le ! Et ensuite ... Mourez. '' * ''Un sale type qui devient bon est aussi un présage de mort. Un homme qui regrette tout ce qu'il a fait de mal et qui fait vœu de commencer une vie honnête... Il ne se demande pas de qui provient cette haine car l'homme a fait trop de mal dans sa vie. Il aura beau essayer de changer, ses pêchés ne s'en iront jamais. C'était égoïste de viser le bonheur pour lui seul. L'homme avait un sourire moqueur alors qu'il vacillait doucement vers le sol. Et alors l'homme bloqua ses jambes autour du cou de la fille et la propulsa au sol. Comme la chance peut lui sourire, l'homme n'est pas mort. * Hey, tu as un oeuf qui coule entre tes jambes. Est-ce que tu es en période d'ovulation ? (à Kagura) * C'est un peu trop tôt pour becqueter les cadavres, sales corbeaux. Ils ne sont pas encore morts. Nous sommes toujours là pour protéger le Shogun et ce pays. Tant que le Shinsengumi subsistera, vous ne conquerrez pas ce pays aussi facilement. Pas vrai, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san ? (aux hommes de l'organisation Naruku Tenshoin) * Sois rassurée princesse. Elle...Elle...Ne mourra pas tant qu'elle et moi n'avons pas réglé nos comptes pour de bon. (à la princesse Hime) * Je ne peux pas me résoudre à agir. Kyokuchuu Hatto, article 4 : Lorsque le commandant est absent. Le commandement revient au vice-commandant. Les subordonnés doivent obéir à cet article. Dès lors, je ne bougerai plus sans ses ordres. Vu la situation, qu'on aille sauver Kondo ou qu'on l'abandonne, je n'irai qu'avec lui. * Dans ce cas, je t'arrête pour perturbation sur la voie publique et pour avoir blesser le cœur d'un officier de police. (à Kagura) * Tiens et si moi je te prenais alors ? Tu seras logée, nourrie avec trois repas par jour. Tu pourras mener une vie simple. Et il y aura aussi des barreaux, je pense. (à Kagura) * Comment tu trouves le cercueil ? Sympa et confortable ? Je pensais que tu voudrais au moins partir dans la lumière alors j'ai commandé ce spécial cercueil de bronzage juste pour toi. Si leur amour pour toi est sincère alors je suis sûr qu'ils le remarqueront mais bon d'ici là tu auras peut-être complètement cramé dans ce cercueil incinérateur. (à Kagura) * Reluquer les culottes de ta sœur, ce n'est rien, Hijikata, lui a vu son père porter un soutien-gorge. (à Shinpachi) * Je suis Sougo Okita,capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi. J'ai pour rôle d'ouvrir un passage.Et toi tu es Tôshirô Hijikata, vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi. Ton boulot c'est d'emprunter ce passage sans te retourner. Hijikata-san ... Non, vice-commandant... Je vous confie le commandant. (à Hijikata) * Il y a certaines choses qui doivent être protégées même si pour ça on doit se salir les mains. * Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un petit frère inutile. Jusqu'au dernier instant, celui qui a tenu le bonheur éloigné de ma sœur, c'était moi. Je suis désolé. Ma sœur, je ne suis pas fort du tout. (à Mitsuba) Anecdotes * Son personnage est inspiré de Sōji Okita, "Kumichô" (Lieutenant) du Shinsen-Gumi. Ce personnage historique a effectivement eu une soeur, Mitsu (à noter la similarité avec Mistuba) et est lui-même mort de la tuberculose, cause du décès de Mitsuba. Les relations dans l'organisations ainsi que son caractère ont aussi très influencés par le véritable Okita. Gallerie d'images Sougo and Kagura episode 27.png Shinsengumi arc okita.jpg Nobume and Sougo Episode 315.png Her-sougo-1-.png Utsuro Vs Sougo Episode 314.png Hijikata and Sougo Episode 241.jpg Okita sougo lol gintama by urarachan.jpg Okita-Sexy-okita-sougo-34175024-640-480.jpg Sougo Okita 39.jpg CHVfMZJUYAASsT3.jpg CJYgtEDUkAAXbjw.jpg 65547.jpg SK.jpg